


Two Sides to a Coin

by InSchadenfreude



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSchadenfreude/pseuds/InSchadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity can get you into situations you may love or hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides to a Coin

It hadn’t been a long day so far, watching each moment intensely from the sidelines still took something out of me. Not that the same thing everyday was tiring, it was exactly the opposite, however, not being able to join in made it all the more frustrating, especially for a sadist.

Today had been more or less the same, sitting in a cornered off room affixed with blinking monitors and scratched windows to keep an eye on all sides of the worn out base. My job: to help in aiding the administrator, primarily, with the Red team’s affairs; pressing a button to highlight any activity the screens brought up that had cause for announcement.  
My focus kept drifting toward one screen. A subtly contrasted tv monitor displaying the business of the medical wing; I hadn’t exactly thought about it before, my attention being thoroughly taken by the teams massacring each other in a frantic blood bath of rivalry.  
But the hidden doctoral procedures began spinning my mind with a pestering personal intrigue.

  
It didn’t take long to maneuver to the untouched theater room windows and I have to admit I didn’t expect much from my little adventure, as the viewing room was never occupied. The only objects cluttering it’s disuse appeared to be a small collection of disintegrating doctors notes, pale from age and dust; no seating, or any kind of decoration colored the room as i sat cross legged by the glass, resting my forehead against it’s cold surface in observing silence. Luckily, the doctor and patient were far too distracted to notice my presence, the only one to catch sight of me was an easily distracted Archimedes, but even his attention was quickly taken by his usual behavior: attempting to nest, unnoticed, inside the body of one of the injured team members.  
To my intrigue, one of the patients took longer to heal, but even though my curiosity was initially for the gored act itself, Medic was subconsciously gripping most of my attention.   
Through his expressions it was clear he was unstable, but his face also shone in his ecstatic enjoyment for the painful procedures: something that had captured my mind all too often on the battlefield but I’d never been able to see up close.

  
As each return of wounded teammates became less frequent, I noted the doctor disappearing through a door below me. Maybe for a second, sometimes a minute; occasionally even long enough to incur boredom as I sat there unheard and unseen. It left me staring at the mix of surgical steel and pooling blood rusting in the room below, but he would always come back, just at the right moment for a colleague to come crashing through the emergency doors.  
If I hadn’t already been fully indulged by his arousing and strange behavior, it certainly had it’s grip  in my interest now.  
I stayed there for some time, idly shuffling to find any possible angle of sight that might let me catch a glimpse the curious doorway, nevertheless, with the boundary of unmoving glass, all my attempts were undoubtedly unsuccessful.

The day had almost given the last of it’s strong light as most of the red team gathered noisily in an area just up the hall; the medic’s stern look disappeared once more through the backdoor before striding out towards the hallway; I almost took no notice of his newly donned coat as he left the room, but it’s oddity stirred me for him going just up the hall.   
Still, I pondered the thought of leaving, however, the impracticality of that simple act made me linger a few minutes more. Of course he could simply be taking the iconic coat back to his own quarters, but that was too dull a thought to entertain as my curiosity overwhelmed me.  
I was pleased to be disproved as he came in, though backwards, through the bulky theater doors, half-dragging something… 

something weak… 

something slowly regaining consciousness within his arms.  
  
  
A familiar face from the opposite team seized my attention.  
The Blu team’s scout with his form slowly writhing against medic’s grip as he pulled him, with blood gushing from a deep open wound in his chest was pulled into the unknown room. The trail of stagnant crimson soon mixed in with the other coagulating pools, making it impossible to suggest anything other than his usual medical antics had taken place even if my eyes hadn’t seen otherwise.  
Metal scratched and sounds of rustling came through the floor as I leant back, brushing the dust off a small drainage hatch in the center of the floor.   
Keen fascination kept me lying there, ear to the grate as I fixed on every small sound and ignored the cold bristling against my skin. A few tensely silent moments went by as I cupped my hand in an endeavor to hear anything other than my own rough breath, an all too familiar sound in isolated days and nights…

  
The air cut sharply, broken with the thick accent of the doctor, his voice amplifying crisply through the winding pipes as I flinched with it’s strike to my hearing and attempted to focus in time to hear him remark about being “avake"…

  
The screams came next, an incoherent wailing of spliced sentences that flustered my heart with heavy beating; I could only be presumptuous about what form of torture Medic was using but all my mind could render was his usual implements of saws carving their way through flesh and bone, as well as lusting after the opportunity of watching his actions take place from inside the hidden room…  
I jumped as my heated cheeks brushed against the cold clinical tiles: my attempt to get closer and closer to the sounds from below as they became twitched gasps for air, but as I came back to the grilled opening, there was only the minute sound of a doctor greatly satisfied by his work.

It wouldn’t be long till he retired with the others, and no doubt I had to return to my own small quarters for curfew, but I was verging on dismay as I hoped sorely for this moment of thrill to continue…  
  
The potent fascination I held for the sights within that room had a tightening grip on my mind, and soon I found myself plotting a way to get inside.  
After withdrawing to bed, the halls would be silent opportunity to satiate my captivation…

 

Treading softly down the cement hallways, I adjusted my nightly attire, pulling the soft material back over my own bare skin. My route rain straight through the main part of the building, a place I hadn’t had many opportunities to navigate before, but the hallways came with familiarity from surveying monitors all day and it wasn’t long before I saw the heavy steel doors of emergency room looming in front of me. The entrance was lit almost atmospherically by the dimmed hallway lights and I stopped myself from rushing any closer, making sure I hadn’t been followed or spotted by those curious to why I had emerged from my room, though nothing seemed to be wrong as I placed myself outside the infirmary and looked cautiously through the smeared circular windows.  
The room was dark and potent as I pushed myself slowly through the doors, making sure they would not echo behind me and compromise my search for information on the dark man I’d been so captured by.   
As a pool of cold blood slid under my feet I examined the room from this new angle, slowly pacing forward toward the center and making sure I didn’t slip. Some areas had dried enough to give me some reassured stability but my concentration had already moved onto the blunt outlines of machines and equipment I had seen earlier from above.  
The operating table faintly glimmered with a monochrome sheen that had been a violent red in the daylight, but now had all tone drained as shadows claimed its silhouette from my sight.   
The soft orange glow of the cardiac monitor’s standby bulb was the only illumination besides two framed circular patches of ambient light coming through the theater doors; it forced the darkness to engulf the rest of the room and with it came the cold presence of emptiness.  
If it hadn’t been so warm throughout the day, my breath would have painted the air with mist of fog but, much to my amusement, the closer my chilled feet brought me to the faint contour of the intriguing door, the more it began to appear in a slowly thickening cloud.

The steel hinges fought against my strength as I pulled the cold handle of the entry point; I had expected it to be of a similar wieght to the theater doors, but to my dismay it’s solid mass scored the floor, fighting every second to remain in place.   
As a gap wide enough to fit through appeared, I twisted round the edge to the other side of the door, keeping it steady as it eased back to its insistent, closed position; short flashes of light and high pitched taps grew faster as the room’s yellowing fluorescent lights flickered on, activated by the opening of the bulletproof door…  
The walls and cupboards _would_ have been white, pure white, at one calm point prior, but now they adorned layers of black crusted blood, shot up to the ceiling in wide arcs of arterial sprays.   
The floor… _would_ of been the same if…

The cold ghosted eyes of dismembered cadavers hadn’t taken up each side of the room.  
  
It was clear this place and it’s contents were off-record; littering the shelves, burnt beakers and flasks held colored concoctions of assorted acids and chemicals, and aging jars with peeling speckled labels contained various organs and samples. If any other team member had seen inside the room I’m sure they would heavily question their trust in the Medic, but it never mattered to me. Even as I stood there, heart pounding from the thick smell of iron blood, I could only feel aroused at what I could have witnessed. The energy that came from adrenaline tore itself through my mind’s primal instincts, creating a mix of hunger and a need to recreate the scenes playing within my twisted imagination.  
As the dead bodies of Blu team members littered the tiles and caked the ground with scarlet their freshest corpses occupied two steel drainage tables and a cardinal leather dentist’s chair that stood bolted to the floor in which the newly butchered scout sat with all the cockiness drained from his tongue.  
His wrists bore faint bands of purple as organs poured from multiple lacerations, though the insides were untouched themselves; the only thing missing from his broken chest was a half pound of dead heart, most likely added to the small collection gathering within Medic’s personal fridge.  
His eyes still looked alive as he remained unmoving, staring at the crusted ground beside me. That was the problem with fresh deaths; even though his heart was taken he appeared as though he could get up and be none the wiser to his current predicament…  
My first decision came to touch him, to just test out and secure my thoughts; my fingertips brushed lightly against his arm, strange but accepting in feeling that he was still warm. It was strange to see him, knowing it was likely that his consciousness had already respawned in the other base, but I gave some thought as to why they never had a vendetta or lust for revenge. Perhaps they simply forgot, or maybe the doctor had injected him with some form of amnesia inducing drug? It was another curious event to analyze but my mind slowly brushed it off in captivation for the current situation.

Indulging in the possible scenes that trailed from his carved handiwork, I found my senses vividly tracking each sensation. The strong scent of metal clang to my sense of smell and coated the back of my throat, making my thirst and hunger apparent as I felt it’s scent arousing me. I soon found myself straddling the chair and it’s lean occupant; his warm skin still bruised as I bit down, suddenly feeling my teeth snap to each other as the flesh broke between them. The thickening liquid oozed between my lips, sending spiderwebs of ecstasy across the insides of my body as I felt suppressed groans reverberating through my chest as my fingers clenched against his ever paler skin. In seconds I had my clothing stripped to the floor, uncaring that the ruby fluids patterned them in thick smears and blotches, all I cared for in this point of time was losing myself in my dominant and uncatered pleasures.  
“If only you were still alive to writhe against this torture…” I groaned quietly, biting harder into the blossoming purple marks; moving my body against the soft wet protrudes of his own. My hand grasped the stiff creation caused by his demise, moving it closer as I raised my hips and used the back of the leather chair to keep myself steady.  
As my body twisted down slowly and my teeth patterned scout’s neck to his arm, I couldn’t stop my lips from bearing groaned words of pleasure, but who better to praise than the initial perpetrator of this scene…  
My breath hitched. “Medic…” came subtly to my lips in loudening moans, causing the rich blood within my mouth to trace and outline it’s way down my throat and across my collarbone. The leather creaked as I found myself indulged in lust, it’s sounds becoming as frequent and loud as my moans for the absent German doctor…  
In this moment, as I clung to the outer edge of the seat, my eye caught that of the torn blu medic, hunched against the wall behind the chair I ground against. My hand reached out and voice called in a euphoria driven goal to secure yet another desire, but it was quickly recoiled as my pleasure slipped from my lust by stretching too far.  
“I’m here, mein blutig taube…” Medic’s thick accent bellowed in my sudden silence, hitching my adrenaline and causing my voice to moan his title in shock. “It vas difficult not to hear you calling…” He laughed breathlessly; my heart raced as one of his hands reached around to my blood stained stomach and slid down between my legs, coating his already exposed length in fluid crimson as it’s searing warmth pressed against my entrance. “now, make zat köstlich sound again.” His hot breath ghosted over my shoulder as his hand gripped my side and pulled me backwards into his hips, filling the depths of my insides. A quick exchange of breath caught tones on my tongue, making him groan enticingly.  
As his other hand placed itself close to the inner boundaries of my thigh he pulled back then hastily pushed hard into me, thrusting himself deeper, before he picked up the pace and set an increasing rhythm in time to admire my moans. His name scored my lips too many times to count as I held myself tightly to the chair, ignoring Scouts tense body as it slowly slipped down and fell to the floor, leaving a pool of blood on the seat I clung to. Just as it did, the doctor pulled a handle under the chair, causing the upright backrest to fall and push me face down against the wet cushioned leather, a position he quickly took advantage of as he thrust himself forcefully into me and extended his warm body over mine. Medic’s hands gripped firmly on my upper arms as his mouth ran swiftly over my shoulder; my skin becoming wetter with each hot exhale as his teeth chose the perfect places to lay claim to my body.  
The sharp sensation ripped through me, causing my moans to come tenser as my body seized, letting him pierce through the skin against my preserving instincts. I could feel his throat gulping over my neck as he groaned and plunged into me, breathing heavily as he withdrew his mouth and watched the blood cradle over the contours of my shoulder. “Gott, du bist eindrucksvoll…” he muttered, moving his bloodied hands down my sides. They touched softly before tightening and twisting my flustered body round to face him in an instantaneous maneuver. The sight I held now clenched my heart with merciless hammering; his eyes fixed with mine, shining electrically in a darkened blue as his expression echoed the same grinning malicious passion as earlier. My cheeks, flustered with red, pulsed in attraction as a low moan of his name escaped my lungs. Abruptly, my voice hitched in a muffled cry, feeling him enter again, this time increasingly faster, as he gripped my hips and neck and pushed his mouth against the other side of my throat, biting down again. My finger nails clawed along his back, enticing his sadistic laugh and moans between breaths as I reached along his shoulders and down his spine. I moved my legs up behind him, higher with each moan, until he gripped them and held them outstretched on either side; my arms clinging around his neck as he moved rapidly and caught the tightening ecstasy of my sensations. Before I could gasp any louder my moans were stifled by a searing, passionate kiss, catching the pulses of my orgasm as I felt him pour his thick load of fluids inside my tightening heat. His tongue slowly slid over my mine as he withdrew, leaving me blushed, bloody and panting beneath him. His own lungs fought crisply for air as he gazed over me, wearing the same admiring expression he had after completing a clinical procedure, however, this time it wasn’t just for his own handiwork.  
The longing seconds went by as my body refused to move, keeping me splayed on the laid chair as he withdrew. I could feel his cum already oozing down my skin and onto the leather as he chuckled and tilted the chair to run off the mixture of red and cream fluids he had created. His actions kept the blood from pooling in my head as he broke the breathless moment, leaning down towards me with a keen look in his eye. “So tell me… vhat drew you here, meine kuriose Liebende?… or perhaps zhe question is vhy…” I shivered as I felt his hand run up the length of my body, his sight following it before looking down at the stained pile clothing on the floor. “ach, zhis is no gut.” he muttered to himself, face turning to a look of frustration as he picked up the garments and stretched them out between his hands. Medic sighed, moving towards a draw filled with spare shirts, “So?…” he cooed as he sorted through the thick pile trying to find one of the cleanest.

His hands moved over my shoulders as I sat upright and noted the clean shirt folded behind me. My expression must have told him my puzzlement as he answered, “I have medical vipes for zhe blood und you can keep zhe shirt.” his hands reached for another draw on the opposite side of the room, “But only if you answer my question.” he added cunningly.

I turned with a timid but devious smile teasing my lips.

“I guess the answer to both… is you…”

                          

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct my grammar/spelling as i do not speak german.
> 
> Mein blutig taube: My bloody dove  
> Köstlich: Exquisit  
> Gott, du bist eindrucksvoll: God, you are impressive  
> Meine kuriose Liebende: My Strange/curious lover  
> Gut: Good


End file.
